


prototype gem

by Firenight115 (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, more characters later on, takes place before and during gem war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Firenight115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if peridot was a prototype gem made before other peridots?</p>
            </blockquote>





	prototype gem

**Author's Note:**

> well heres another side fic that im doing hope you guys enjoy this one

Peridot was a prototype, More like the only prototype gem left after all others were ether taken away or shattered. Since she was a prototype she had to follow protocol and follow almost every rule. But one day Peridot had to break one rule and that was helping a escaped water gem get to earth. Peridot felt bad becouse she almost never was able to go to any planet or place. So she thought that it wont hurt to help her get to earth and come back..... Right?

A FEW YEARS LATER

Its been a few years since Peridot heard from lapis. But peridots has been getting warnings on her little screen that there was a gem war happening on earth and the thing is it started 10 years after Lapis arrived so Peridot was afraid something happend. One day Peridot couldent take it anymore so she got a ship and went all the way to earth. Right wean the door opened there was Tons of gem fighting,gem shards on the ground, and tons of gems bubbled. One gem tryed attacking Peridot But peridot just sommoned her wepon and instanly poofed the gem"Thats why im a prototype"she mutterd to herself before pulling out her screen and comanded the hand ship to shoot and poof all the gems there. There was a huge poof cloud thean there was tons of gems on the floor"Now to go find lapis"she said while walking of bubbleing all the gems she found. She could of smashed them wean she could but what fun would that be. She thean was hit with a huge wave of water. She knew who it was she turned around to see lapis standing holding a water ball. She droped it as soon she knew it was peridot.  
"Peridot?"Lapis said while looking at her. "The one and only"Peridot said bowing. "Well its good to see you but why are you here i mean if you wanted to win the war could of done it by snaping you finger"Lapis said while laughing  
"I know but i want to have some fun and i came here to find you and make sure your o..."She was intruptec wean 2 gems grabed both of them. Wean she looked behind she noticed that it was a pearl and a quartz Dont move and we wont hurt you"the Pearl said while holding up a sword to peridots throat. "Actually we can easily poof your gem becouse Peridots a..."Lapis was cut of by a sword hitting her and poofed her gem. After that Rose just glared at pearl"what she was talking to much" She thean faced peridot "Ok now who are you"Pearl said while looking at peridot.  
Peridot just smiled "My name is peridot im a prototype and came from homeworld to try and save lapis". After that they just backed up and disappeared. Takeing lapisis gem with her.


End file.
